Strange Old Man/dialogue
Regular dialogues Without spade in inventory *'Strange Old Man': Dig, dig, DIG! You want to dig? You need a spade! *'Player': Yes you're right, I probably do. Where can I get one? *'Strange Old Man': Ohh... Spades have cost me so much hassle - always being pestered for them! I ended up giving in and just putting one at each mound for you forgetful adventurers to use. With spade in inventory Note: All of these conversations can also start with the Strange Old Man saying "Dig, dig, dig." first. *''Conversation 1'' **'Strange Old Man': Pst, wanna hear a secret? ***'Player': Sure! ****'Strange Old Man': They're not normal! ***'Player:' No, thanks. *''Conversation 2'' **'Strange Old Man': Knock, knock. **'Player': Who's there? **'Strange Old Man': A big scary monster, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **'Player': Okay... *''Conversation 3'' **'Strange Old Man': What? I didn't ask for a book! **''A Crumbling tome appears in the player's inventory.'' *''Conversation 4'' **'Strange Old Man': AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH! ***'Player:' What's wrong? ****'Strange Old Man': AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH! ***'Player': I'll leave you to it, then... With Jennica's ring equipped *'Strange Old Man' (shocked): The...ring...Jennica... *'Player': How do you know about Jennica? *'Strange Old Man' (sadly): Jennica... Dig, dig, dig... Dig... *'Player': Dig? *''One of the regular dialogues starts'' During The Temple at Senntisten Before getting the Barrows icon *'Strange Old Man': At last, the time comes. I have been expecting your arrival since before you were born. *'Player': You're not speaking gibberish any more, what is going on? *'Strange Old Man': After all this time, I'm not of the 'It will wait another day' school of thought. You can ask our employer what is going on. *'Strange Old Man': For now, get into the Barrows, show the brothers who is boss, and recover the icon. *'Strange Old Man': They will not hand it over without a good beating, though. So batter the lot of them, to be sure. *'Player': Right, but I always thought you were just some mad old bloke with a spade obsession. *'Strange Old Man': I do my best to look useless; if only they knew the truth. it would chill their hearts. *'Strange Old Man': Anyway, who knows who is listening? I'd best get back to what I do for now. *'Player': Dig, I guess? *''One of the regular dialogues starts'' After getting the Barrows icon *'Player': Hello. *'Strange Old Man': You have it! Oh, the master will be delighted. *'Player' Are you talking about the icon I got from the Barrows? *'Strange Old Man':Indeed, indeed! Run to him, run as fast as you can! *'Player': Run back to Azzanadra? Why? *'Strange Old Man': No reason, I just like to make people run places. *'Strange Old Man': And how they run! You have to get the voice right, though. *'Player': I see. *'Strange Old Man': It can get a bit lonely here, I suppose. Still, there's always digging! If you lose the Barrows icon *'Player': I've lost the icon I got from the Barrows. *'Strange Old Man': Could be...could be I found a little something. A trinket, see? *''The Strange Old man shakingly hands you the Barrows icon.'' *'Strange Old Man': See? Digging is not so crazy now!